Zachary Goode: Not a Stalker
by Cayology
Summary: Zachary Goode was NOT a stalker. He was a highly trained operative; not some 200 year old virgin/ Edward Cullen type guy who climbed up trees and into some girls bedroom just to watch her sleep. One-shot


**A/N- Hi guys! This is my first Gallagher Girls Fanfiction. I have loved the series for a long time, but only reading fanfiction for a little bit. I absolutely love Zach, and the Zammie relationship. Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything!**

Zachary Goode was NOT a stalker.

He was a spy, and a good one too. This would explain how he managed to periodically (once a week tops) sneak into the highly secure walls of Gallagher Academy. Where he may just happen to come across a certain dorm room, where he may (or may not) watch a certain Gallagher Girl as she slept.

Once again, Zachary Goode was NOT a stalker. He was a highly trained operative; not some 200 year old virgin/ Edward Cullen type guy who climbed up trees and into some girls bedroom just to watch her sleep. First off getting into Gallagher Academy was a little more complicated than climbing a tree. It involved 200 foot walls, security cameras, booby traps, lasers, and sneaking through a school of highly trained spy girls who would not hesitate in kicking him hard in the groin. Secondly, because he wasn't just watching his (friend/ enemy/ girlfriend/ occasional make out buddy) Gallagher Girl sleep.

He was making sure she was alive.

The first time he had done this was after the attack in D.C. When he heard news of it he instantly knew who was after her, and that it wasn't Macey they were after. He also knew she wasn't safe. Before that moment Zach had denied all rumors of his attachment to Cammie. All she was to him was a mission. Get close to her, get information, and get out.

But he hadn't gotten out, he'd gotten in even deeper. So when he heard what had happened to her he needed to know she was okay, and to see it with his own eyes that she had a pulse.

The next night he silently walked the dark and deserted halls of the ever so grand Gallagher Academy, and made his way to a familiar dorm room that held his Gallagher Girl inside. Without so much as a squeak he was inside the room, navigating his way to Cammie's bed in the darkness. As his eyes grew accustomed to the dark, he settled down next to Cammie's peaceful silhouette. She was wrapped up tightly in her blankets, a slight smile on her face like she was having a good dream. For a second he wondered if she was thinking of him, but he soon shook the thought from his head and returned his full attention to the sleeping girl in front of him.

He considered waking her up, seeing her piercingly beautiful eyes and hearing her sweet voice. But the smile on her innocent face kept him from disturbing her.

Zach sat there for a while longer. Simply listening to her breathing. Not once did it cross his mind that what he was doing was creepy. It wasn't like he was checking her out, or taking advantage of her in any way. He was only savoring the moment with her because he had no way of knowing when- or if he would see her again.

One night months after Cammie's disappearance; Zach lay awake in his bed, not able to sleep. Leaving the lonely and deserted East Wing he found himself being pulled to the dorm room she was missing from. Hoping against all hope that these past months had just been a bad dream. That she was still there, still alive. He would shake her gently awake and tell her about the crazy dream he had and she would just shake her head and tell him to get out of her room before her roommates woke up.

When he got to her room he instantly saw her empty bed and knew she was gone. Maybe forever, and it was all his fault. Not thinking he made his way to her bed and got under the covers, wanting to feel close to her some how, smell her faint scent on the sheets and imagine her beside him.

He hadn't been there more than a few minutes when a voice startled him. "You miss her don't you." he looked over at the petite blond in the bed next to him.

Ignoring her question he asked. "How did you know I was here?"

"I couldn't sleep, and when I heard a noise coming from her bed well..." She trailed off looking ashamed of herself.

"You thought I was Cammie?" She didn't say anything but he could tell just by looking at her that he was right. After a moments silence he spoke, his voice shaking slightly. "It's my fault she's gone." Liz didn't confirm or deny this claim. "I gave her the idea to run away and then when she left I couldn't find her." His voice broke.

"She would have done it anyway. None of us could have stopped her." She murmured.

The only sound was their breathing before Liz asked. " Do you love her Zach?"

"Yes." He breathed with out a second thought.

The two of them lay there drifting off to sleep. As sleep began to overtake him, he whispered to the room. "I miss her."

"Me too."

The next morning two top Gallagher Girls were surprised (and pissed) to find a Blackthorne Boy in their room, and on top of that in their vanished best friends bed. Liz however managed to calm them down and sent them down to a very early (They had been woken up at four am by Zach's snoring) breakfast. Allowing him time to sleep; snuggled up in the imaginative warmth of Cameron Morgan.

Why was it that he insisted on these two am visits? Why couldn't he just let her be? It was quite simple really.

He loved her. Even though he may not admit it until he was half asleep. He did. Cammie had held his heart since their first meeting. However speaking as a spy, love wasn't a really good thing. Love caused you to do what your heart commanded, not your head. In Zach's case, love had forced him to betray his only family, step into the line of danger, and leave the only thing he had ever known.

Cammie was all he had left. She was his family now. That was why he would do anything for her. He felt it his job to keep her safe. To trail, visit, guard, save, and make sure she was still breathing and dreaming at night.

Zachary Goode was NOT a stalker.

He was a spy in love.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the story. The Liz- Zach friendship bit was a relationship that was really fun to delve into, and I hope everyone liked it. Please feel free to review, criticism is welcome. Just please use nice words:)**


End file.
